


This Desire is Not Ephemeral

by Resmiranda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Blow Jobs, Dancing, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Royalty, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: When an enemy plot threatens Prince Adrian's life, he must go into hiding in plain sight. Joining his personal guard and best friend, Xander, as a fellow knight seems like nothing more than an amusing game... at first. It turns out that being on equal terms in close quarters makes it more difficult to ignore the lingering feelings between them than either of them anticipated.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	This Desire is Not Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. While not my first foray into original fiction, this is my first time posting it! I hope you enjoy the woes and romance of Adrian and Xander.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my two good friends and betas [Nikooki](http://nikooki.tumblr.com/) and [ Potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster/)!
> 
> Drop me a comment, if you like!
> 
> Prompt taken from the Random Plot Generator found [here](https://randomplot.com/premise).
> 
> Fallen Royals. A member of a fictional royal family has to fall into regular society for a reason of the author's choice. This focusses on characters that were once treated as royalty that now must act as a regular citizen. Despite the title, the character does not have to view it as a 'step down' or consider themselves 'fallen,' and they could easily have made this move by choice. The story does not have to be about this moment of change, any amount of time could have passed.

“Prince, look lively!”

The tones of his favorite voice yanked Prince Adrian from his daydream just in time to instinctually catch what his knight had tossed at him. When he looked at it, he nearly dropped it.

“Did you just throw a sword at me?” he squawked incredulously, the light fabric of his veil ruffling.

“You caught it, didn’t you?” Xander replied with a cheeky grin. He hopped onto the low stone wall the prince himself was seated on.

“What if I had caught the blade?”

Xander’s green eyes were all fond exasperation. “It’s scabbarded, you fool. Give me a hair of integrity! Preserving your wellbeing is quite literally my job.”

“Indeed,” Adrian replied rather automatically as he side-eyed Xander. Something was off. He could feel it like an itch under his skin, but was having difficulty placing the source. A glaze of uncertainty filmed his personal guard’s features the longer he stared.

Something clicked.

“Why are you so tense? Wait.” He pulled his eyes from his friend to examine the weapon in his hands, which was, in fact, sheathed. He tugged a hand of blade free and examined it momentarily before shoving it back with an unexpectedly soft hiss of steel on leather. He held the sword up between them. “It’s something to do with this, isn’t it?”

Xander maintained eye contact and nodded gravely. “Do you recognize the make?”

“It is a standard knight’s blade, is it not? A solid design, but economic to produce. Most knights only carry them until they can afford something better. That usually happens after a couple of promotions post-enlistment.” He nodded to the single-edged blade resting at Xander’s hip, lips upturning a little. “I remember how excited you were to buy that after you became my personal guard.”

Smiling a bit himself, Xander’s hand unthinkingly drifted to the hilt of his sword at the mention of it. For a moment, it was as though he’d forgotten the point of their conversation. Then the moment was gone, and he was all business again. He hopped down from the wall and surprised Adrian by taking a knee.

“My Prince. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that we of the Royal Guard have heard murmurings of a plot that threatens your life. It may be nothing, but our spies suggest that Testiria intends to make a move against you at tomorrow’s Unveiled Ball. After lengthy conversations with the King and Queen—may they rule forever—and their Royal Advisors, we have agreed that you should go into hiding until the event is over. In plain sight.” Xander raised his head, eyes and shoulders tighter than ever. “Since most do not know your face, you are to join me amongst the knights while one of my best poses as you. You are to remain by my side until then.”

Prince Adrian stared at Xander. The knight didn’t appear to breathe.

A grin cracked across Adrian’s face and he laughed in delight. Xander had to catch himself from falling over and quickly rose to his feet to cover his startlement.

“Are you telling me, I have received a royal decree to play dress-up and have a sleepover with you?” Adrian’s cheeks looked as though they might burst if he smiled any harder. Xander’s slowly reddened.

“Could you at least deign to falsify a modicum of concern for my sake!”

Adrian lifted one groomed eyebrow. “Why, my knight, wherever did you learn to speak like that?”

The color in Xander’s cheeks deepened, but he remained steadfast. “Would you stop attempting to change the topic?” he fumed. The prince finally seemed to sober a bit at his companion’s continued ire. He released a short sigh.

“What would you have me do, Xander? Soil myself with fright? Protest? My life was being threatened long before you stumbled upon me down at the river.”

The lines creasing Xander’s striking features deepened. He rested one hand on the stone next to Adrian’s thigh. Close. Not touching. Not since the handsome knight had found out the unveiled commoner he’d been teasing by the riverside was actually one of his country’s princes. 

“Just because there were those who would threaten you in the years before you knew me does not mean their threats concern me less now. You are my prince, my charge, and my friend. There would be no punishment in the land great enough to cleanse me of the sin of losing you.”

Whatever flush had risen in Xander’s face, the prince’s now held tenfold. He pressed a palm to his burning skin. He was glad for the veil. Somehow Adrian always forgot how brutally forthright Xander could be with his feelings. It never failed to disarm him.

“So how are we to proceed? Are you here at my father’s behest to whisk me away immediately, or do I have time to—” _say my goodbyes_ was probably not the best phrasing given Xander’s mood. “To speak with Their Majesties beforehand?”

Xander withdrew from the prince’s personal bubble and adjusted his sword.

“There is time, but it’s scant. I am to escort you to the throne room, then to your rooms to retrieve essentials and change.”

* * *

The discussion, if it could be called that, did not take long. The chief advisor more or less repeated the same story Xander had given Adrian, and the King and Queen offered words of caution and farewell to their son and his guard. His older brother and sister were out for the day, but his parents assured him that they would be informed.

Adrian was now whisking about his room selecting items for his “sleepover.”

“Honestly, I’m half surprised they didn’t just insist I become a Protector,” he commented conversationally as he sorted through his belongings.

Xander threw a gaze at Adrian so sharp it pinned him in place. “Do not even jest about such things.”

The prince lowered the hair accessory he’d been examining. “It was no jest,” he informed Xander honestly. “It would be easier for everyone, would it not? If I truly were just another knight, my life would have little value. Ransoming me would be a fool's errand. It is already, seeing as I’ll never touch the throne, but the people seem to like threatening me for the sheer sentiment of it.” He went back to his examination. “I’ve thought about it, you know.”

His friend either did not hear him or was electing to ignore that statement. “Prince Adrian, you cannot possibly have use for hair baubles. You will be posing as a knight, not a courtesan.”

Pouting, Adrian reluctantly dropped the adornment back onto his dresser and turned around to lean against it. He unhooked his veil, revealing a dangerous smile gracing his lips. The knight stilled for a heartbeat, as he did every time Adrian favored him with the sight of his face.

“Speaking of courtesans, isn’t it about time I removed these clothes? Where is Aiel?”

“I believe Aiel was sent to fetch Lunar.”

“Lunar? Is he to be my replacement?”

“Indeed.”

“I have not heard you mention him before.”

Xander tilted his head, amused. “He has not been stationed here in some time. Only returned to us yesterday, from what I hear.”

The prince hummed thoughtfully. “And you deem him a match for my good looks?”

Unexpectedly, Xander slowly swept his eyes over Adrian in a way that made a shiver run down his spine. Xander’s green eyes flicked back up to Adrian, whose heartbeat had increased exponentially. A smile graced the knight’s lips.

“Yes, with a bit of fuss he’ll be all but identical.”

The prince exhaled, a bit disappointed.

“He’s not you, though.”

Prince Adrian inhaled sharply. Xander had spoken so softly he’d barely heard him. Adrian searched Xander’s face, but could not find any clues pertaining to his intentions in saying that. It certainly could not mean what he wanted.

He swallowed the true question burning the back of his tongue and instead made a gamble. “If Aiel is occupied, how will I undress?”

Both of Xander’s dark eyebrows lifted. If his hair was any longer, they would have disappeared. 

“Surely you are capable of such a task, My Prince,” he commented dryly.

Adrian pushed off the dresser with a hip and sauntered over to Xander, who was doing a fine impression of a statue. Adrian braced both his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Xander, please. We are alone, and we are to be equals, besides. You can hardly walk around calling me by titles if my identity is to remain secret. Won’t you call me Adrian, now?”

Xander, always so direct, suddenly couldn’t seem to meet Adrian’s eye.

“I suppose you have a point.”

With a sigh, Adrian accepted he probably wasn’t going to get Xander to say it right this minute. “And as for this outfit, do you have any concept of how many wretched ties this garment has? As capable as I may be, dear Xander, my flexibility does have limits. Get me out of these vestments and I’m sure I can handle your rustic garb; though I may require some assistance with the armor.”

Two calloused hands skated over the soft backs of the prince’s hands and gently plucked them from their perch on Xander’s shoulders. The breath Adrian tried to take shook apart at the sensation. How many moons had come and gone since Xander had touched him so casually? He’d offer a hand up when sparring, but no more. Not since Xander had learned his identity. Another shiver threatened to run the length of Adrian’s body. He did his best to suppress it. Back then he had dared to think their flirtation might have been genuine. He found himself searching the green of Xander’s eyes for answers, wondering how far he could push his luck.

A dozen saucy temptations danced on his tongue, but he finally settled on repeating, “We are equals now.”

Xander prodded the prince to face away from him before speaking. “Will I even be able to find all these ties?” Warm breath ghosted Adrian’s neck with the words and the shudder he’d been subduing broke free. There was no way for Xander not to have noticed.

“Oh,” his voice was higher and lighter than usual, “I am certain if you find most of them I shall be capable of wrestling myself the rest of the way out of this heap of fabric.”

Xander’s soft chortle raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

The man was either horribly sadistic, or otherwise very dense when it came to disrobing the prince. If Adrian knew Xander, it was likely a pinch of both, and he was beginning to believe he’d bit off more than he could chew with this invitation.

Aiel was always perfunctory.

Not Xander.

Xander… It felt as though Adrian had been transported back to the bank of a sun-soaked river. Soft grass underfoot and sweat rolling down his back as he fenced with the most fetching and kind knight he had ever encountered. A light breeze ruffling what hair wasn’t plastered to his forehead and the breathtaking gentleness of calloused fingertips brushing the remaining dampened strands behind an ear. Touches that skated and lingered across his skin when checking for and addressing the minor abrasions and contusions that inevitably accrued while sparring.

But Adrian was not on a sunny shore listening to the rush of water and the panting breaths of exertion. He was in his own bedchambers, and the fingers that kept wandering across his back and shoulders, trailing along the contours of his body unnecessarily in every way he’d ever imagined were painfully real. Exposed patches of skin were grazed by rough fingertips, ones that Adrian remembered oh too well, though never for more than a heartbeat. There and gone so fast he would have thought the sensation a figment of his imagination if another one was not so quick to follow. It was enough to drive a man mad. Prince Adrian could not help the redirection of his blood, swelling him with interest. It was natural for any man to have such a reaction. Particularly with the object of many-a-fantasy doing exactly as fantasized.

“There.”

With a jolt, the prince snapped back to reality. One where heavy cascades of fabric were rapidly slipping from his form now that they were no longer cinched around him. He hastily snatched at them as they dropped, suddenly terrified of being stripped bare in front of Xander, even though that had been his very daydream only a moment ago. As he scanned around for the leather armor and undergarb of the knights, however, he saw that Xander was already far removed and averting his eyes. His neck was flushed, but he held himself with resolute stillness. Adrian frowned as he studied his friend, more uncertain than ever. Perhaps he was reading too much into things after all?

Sparing one more glance at his knight, he swept over to his bed and began to trade his royal robes for the common tunic and breeches laid there. He even managed to don the thigh armor and arm bracers himself. The tunic on the other hand…

“Xander, dear, I request your assistance once more.”

The man was by his side in an instant, lifting the heavy leather pieces from his grasp like they were nothing. “Lift your arms,” he instructed. Adrian raised an eyebrow at the informal address. Xander tilted his head down and eyed him right back, green eyes twinkling.

“You said yourself I can’t go around calling you ‘My Prince’ and the like. Best that both of us get used to it sooner rather than later.”

A genuine smile crept around Adrian’s lips. He had been trying for _years_ to get Xander to be a smidge less formal. If he had known this is all it would take, he would have plotted against his own life ages ago. He raised his arms. “Please, order me around more.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt a flood of heat rise in his face. He had not meant to say that in such a suggestive purr. He found he did not much regret it, though. There was something tenuously hanging between them in this newfound plane of equality. Something he wanted to push and prod until he could see inside it.

“Be careful what you wish for, Adrian,” he rumbled. Adrian’s catch of breath was masked by Xander tugging the stiff leather harshly down his frame.

* * *

Despite the suggestive atmosphere, Xander fixed the leather pieces together with rote efficiency and did not fuss over the fit as much as Adrian would have liked. As soon as the chest piece was strapped in place—chafing rather uncomfortably in some locations—Xander had led him down to the knight’s headquarters where Adrian would temporarily sign his life away. While he wasn’t really joining the knights, the ruse had to be as believable as possible, and that meant following the same protocol all other “transfers” went through.

“I’m Hadrian from Barrof now, am I? Clever.” Adrian commented with a sigh as he sank into one of Xander’s simple wooden chairs. He tugged at the leather where it bit into the soft flesh under his arms.

“Best to keep things simple. A similar name leaves less room for error. And Barrof was the farthest city with an outpost we’ve recently traveled through. Far enough away that the men here do not have much contact with the soldiers there. It will be easy for them to believe you are someone they have not run into, and word will never get back to Fort Barrof.” Noticing Adrian’s discomfort he nodded in his direction. “You can take that off now, if you like.”

“What about you taking a personal interest in a handsome young soldier such as myself? Won’t they gossip? You always complain that word travels around a fist faster than fire takes to oil. Help me?”

Xander rolled his eyes but came to his prince’s aid regardless. “Lean forward.” Within moments Xander had released the straps providing the most discomfort. Adrian sighed in relief. “They will likely make up reasons as to why I am not constantly at the prince’s side. I’m sure some of them will whisper that you are my battle-bonded, but it is not so strange for senior knights to recruit talent from outside and spend some time acclimating and training them. That’s how I came to be here, you know. Arms up.”

Adrian complied, but his eyes narrowed as he twisted to get a look at his friend. “No, actually. I did not realize that. I knew you were a transfer; I did not know you were hand-picked.” He looked Xander over once, considering. “I cannot say I am surprised, however. You’re an exceptional man.”

The silence in the room was deafening.

Adrian froze.

He had meant to say knight.

Xander remained unnaturally quiet, and the prince found himself unable to appraise the reaction. He prayed Xander simply did not have any rejoinder and cast his gaze about for some new topic.

He had only been to Xander’s quarter’s once before, but it was much the same as he remembered it. A wide, sturdy, bed in the corner, a fireplace, a simple but solidly carved and polished table with two matching chairs—one of which Adrian was currently occupying—and one door in the far left corner where the chamberpot and washbasin were hidden from view. Bookshelves, wardrobes, and cabinets lined the walls, all mostly full, but everything was impeccably neat and clean. The only thing that was different from how he remembered it was the extra pallet bed stuffed into the corner of one wall. It was a typical officer’s room, or so Adrian had been told. It continued to astound him that a man of Xander’s position didn’t even qualify for something resembling a kitchen or a proper bath. Bathing in public didn’t seem to faze Xander, but Adrian found the very thought scandalous.

Adrian gasped. “Xander,” he addressed his knight urgently, and was pleased that Xander was giving him his full attention, any previous thoughts clearly wiped away. “Please tell me I will not have to disgrace myself in the public baths.”

Xander stared at him stoically for several long moments, then abruptly stood, dropped the heavy leather chest piece in his lap, and affectionately mussed Adrian’s hair just this side of too roughly. Adrian gaped, dumbfounded, his heart taking off with the speed of a frightened stallion. The knight was grinning in a way Adrian did not like one bit, and yet he wished for the man to never cease.

“Oh Adrian,” The prince’s heart flipped over, “this is going to be fun.”

* * *

The baths were every bit as horrible as he imagined.

Rustic and sloppy with men of all shapes and sizes doing a cursory scrub down while cat calling each other and making lewd comments about their latest bedmates. 

He wrapped one hand around Xander’s bicep—which he tried not to enjoy the feel of too much—and jerked him to a halt.

“Are you sure this is for my protection? Because I feel distinctly unsafe in present company,” he hissed in his friend’s ear. He glared at the burly man in one of the soaking tubs that was eyeing him like a piece of meat.

“Oh,” Xander intoned with an overacted air of surprise. “Why, these aren’t the officer’s baths at all. Whatever was I thinking?” Xander began to move, Adrian still clinging to his arm. He slapped the knight’s shoulder with his free hand.

“I pray you never give up being a knight in favor of the jest. You are not nearly as humorous as you believe yourself to be.”

Adrian felt rather than heard Xander’s laugh.

_The sun bounced off the river, blinding him momentarily. He shifted to the side, startled when he found himself shoulder to shoulder with Xander. The knight smiled at him, green eyes glittering, shoulders shaking in silent laughter._

_“The sun…” Adrian said by way of explanation, though he found he could not quite remember what he had intended to say. Not now that Xander’s eyes were on him. The silence lengthened, Xander’s green gaze watching expectantly all the while._

“Ah, Xander, this the new charge?”

The memory popped like a bubble, and Adrian was startled to find himself at the entrance of a much finer set of baths. Unlike the previous room, this was tiled and seemed considerably more clean and peaceful. He hastened to let go of Xander.

“Indeed,” Xander glanced back at him. “He is a bit shy, yet. The city is a big change from the village outpost I plucked him from. Skilled, though. I’d wager you will wish you found him first. Alexei, Hadrian. Hadrian, my friend and fellow Captain, Alexei.” For all the insult Adrian had just paid to his acting skills, Xander’s pride sounded real.

He was grateful he could blame his flush on the humidity.

“A pleasure, sir,” Adrian bowed politely. Alexei returned the gesture, but his attention barely left Xander. Something unpleasant rolled over in Adrian’s gut.

“Are the rumors true then?”

Xander’s gaze sharpened in an instant.

“What rumors?”

“That he is your battle-bonded.”

The strong shoulders in front of him seemed to wilt minutely.

“No,” Xander replied firmly. “Just a pupil.”

A vacuous space opened in his chest. But unlike Xander, Adrian was a superb actor. He had to be.

He hated it.

The riverbank flashed in his mind once more, bringing with it a surge of longing. 

“If you’ll excuse us, Alexei, we must be carrying on. Early morning.” The warmth of Xander’s palm seeped into the skin of his back as he ushered him forward.

“Ah,” Alexei voiced with a knowing glint in his eye. “Of course. Don’t let me keep you. Good eve to you both.”

“Good eve,” they chorused in return.

The officer baths were, as appearances suggested, much more peaceful. Instead of a communal pool, individual tubs circled the room. The men there were more considerate of both their personal hygiene and the privacy of others. Besides a few discreet looks and trivial conversations, the officers did not interact much. No one gave them as much as a second glance as they stripped down. Most of them seemed tired. It concerned Adrian a bit, but Xander just laughed.

“You think I’m any different after running around after you all day?”

Adrian pouted at that but Xander offered him a soft smile that spoke of teasing. "Shall I wash your back for you?" Color filled Adrian's cheeks. It was true that he rarely had accomplished that task by himself. Not with Aiel or another servant at the ready to do it for him. But never did he think Xander would make such a proposition. Of course, he never thought he'd be sharing a bath with Xander at all outside of his head. The opportunity was enough to make him reconsider his low opinion of communal baths.

“A—Hadrian?”

The prince was not ready to be met with the sheer expanse of skin presented to him, nothing but a towel that seemed far too small protecting his modesty. Xander’s hips shifted, and with a flush of mortification, Adrian realized precisely where he was looking and jerked his gaze back up to his knight’s face. The man’s green eyes were carefully steady, but the pink high on his cheekbones betrayed him.

“Mm?” Adrian intoned, entirely too high pitched. He laughed nervously and adjusted his own towel, subtly casting his gaze about the room to ensure he was the only one foolish enough to gawk.. “Sorry I am simply… out of sorts.”

There was a long pause. Adrian was just about to check to see that Xander had heard him when he grunted, “Yeah. Over here.” His friend moved over to a trough of flowing water. 

Curiosity got the better of him. Xander noticed.

“Not as fancy as you are used to, I know” he muttered lowly. Adrian jolted. He had not sensed the man get so close. “But the water is fresh and heated. Grab a pail from there,” he pointed to a stack. “We wash most of the grime out here and then soak afterwards.”

“Right.” Still, he lingered, trying to observe Xander’s comfortable routine without simply looking like a voyeur. He threw his towel over his lap in the manner Xander had and reached for the cake of soap. Eventually, he had to put most of his attention on washing since, as it turned out, it was more difficult to wash one’s own back than he recalled.

He heard deep laughter next to him, and after a splash, clatter, several wet slaps and the thunk of a stool, he felt Xander’s warm presence settle behind him.

He froze.

A steady stream of warmed water sluiced down his back but he shivered as though it were ice.

“I told you I would help.”

Adrian felt every word puffed against the damp of his skin. Heat shot down his spine like an arrow. He gripped his knees and dug his nails into his skin till it hurt. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as strong, rough hands gently scrubbed his skin.

It was over as quickly as it began, and he was simultaneously relieved and disappointed. He pressed a hand to his forehead. It was so close to being everything he had ever wanted and yet…

“Are you okay?”

Adrian glanced over his shoulder, fighting to smooth the catch in his breathing. Xander’s skin glistened with moisture. The flames in the brackets around the rooms gave the illusion that the man himself was glowing. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and see it matched in his knight’s. He nearly reached out. He was about to when Xander suddenly stood up, hand clutching his towel far more tightly than before.

“Come. You will like the baths, I think. They are not particularly large, but they are kept pleasantly hot.” He smiled at Adrian, expression soft for the amount of tension in his knuckles.

Adrian stood and allowed himself to be led to two adjacent empty tubs. He forced himself to look away as Xander slid into one of them and followed suit, a pleased moan slipping from his lips as he sank into the heated tub. “Oh, yes. This is good.”

Xander chuckled, the sound echoing in the space. Adrian blushed, looking about once more. He had forgotten they were not alone. “I told you. See? Public baths are not so terrible, now are they?”

He sighed, thoughts replaying the feeling of Xander’s hands on his skin again. With the high lip of the tub to hide his interest, he indulged himself in a few teasing grazes of fingertips before heaving another sigh and resignedly resting his arms on the sides of the bath.

“Mm,” Adrian acknowledged. He kept his voice soft, “I still prefer privacy, but this is not as bad as I feared.”

If it meant he could have this casual intimacy with Xander again, he’d happily endure this rustic bathing for the rest of time.

It was... liberating.

It was going to be over too soon.

* * *

“What are you humming?”

“Hm?” Adrian looked up from the book he had plucked from Xander’s collection. 

“The melody you were humming,” Xander repeated as he crossed the room to lean on the back of the chair next to Adrian. He still smelled of soap. “It seemed familiar.”

“Oh,” the prince smiled a little. “It’s a song they’re certain to play at the ball tomorrow. I like the dance that goes with it.”

“You just like to dance,” he teased fondly.

“I do.” Adrian searched Xander’s face a moment, then snapped the book closed and hopped to his feet. He offered a hand, palm upturned. “Would you like to learn?”

Startlement painted Xander’s face. “Dance?”

“No, basket weaving.” The prince rolled his eyes. “Of course dance.”

“That’s… I…” A slow grin crept across the prince’s face. Rarely did Xander lose composure.

Adrian did not wait for his tongue to gain traction and instead snatched his knight’s right hand up. “Worry not, Xander dear. I will guide you in every step. We start in an open hold,” he adjusted their distance, connected hands held aloft, “like so.” He tilted his head, smiling ever so slightly. “Then, the first gathers his second.” Xander did not miss the beat of hesitation before Adrian boldly stepped into his personal space and wrapped one arm around his back, deceptively lithe for its strength. The scent of rose blossom wafted through the air, and Xander breathed deeply, fighting the urge to bury his nose in his friend’s sweet smelling tresses.

“Then we turn.” 

Heat stirred within him. He brutally shoved it down. 

“And promenade.” 

He’d already been too lax with Adrian. 

“Square up to me.” 

One step off the straight and narrow had nearly been enough to send him cascading down the slope. 

“Step back with your right as I move toward you.” 

He could indulge no further. 

“Now we repeat.”

Xander immediately stumbled, prompting bright notes of laughter from the prince that flushed his face. Trying his best not to gawk, Xander tried looking at everything else in the vicinity, but no matter where his eyes turned, they slipped off the images and back to his charge the way water cascaded into a basin.

Adrian noticed. His laughter trickled to a stop, but the warmth in his eyes only grew. Xander was abruptly, painfully, aware of Adrian’s hands against his back and around his fingers. Adrian’s arm pressed against his ribs and forearm. Adrian’s thighs and chest brushing his. Adrian’s pink lips and blushing cheeks unveiled and right in front of him. His blue eyes shone like sun reflecting off clean water.

Memories surged up from corners he’d locked them in and flooded his thoughts.

Xander couldn’t breathe.

His best friend, his prince was close, closer, and he wrenched himself away, forcing a jovial laugh that was a pale imitation of Adrian’s real one.

“It seems I am better suited for the dance of the blades after all.” He retreated a few more steps, not knowing where he intended to run in a room with no space. He heard Adrian pursue him and tensed. The footsteps halted.

“There is nothing that cannot be mastered with practice.” The hope in the prince’s voice scratched at Xander’s most tender places. “Is that not what you’ve recited countless times in our spars?”

Xander gritted his teeth. “I fear such practice would be fruitless, My Prince,” he chided formally. He was glad he could not see Adrian. He never used this tone with him unless he was in the presence of others. It would hurt him that he adopted it now, but this farce had an expiration date. Overindulgence would only hurt them both. Surely he would see that. “Men of my station were not meant to learn the dances of nobles. Whenever would we use it? No,” he resolved, “it was good for a laugh and a smile. That is all.”

Adrian was uncharacteristically silent.

“Well, we best be off to bed.” Xander shifted in the prince's direction, but stopped short of getting a visual. “We must be on high alert tomorrow. Good eve, My Prince.” With that, Xander stiffly strode to the makeshift pallet at the foot of his bed and tried to make himself comfortable in spite of the oppressive silence.

After what felt like an eternity, Xander heard the telltale creak and padding of soft leather boots. He held his breath until the prince dressed down and settled. A shuddering breath broke the quiet, along with a pitiful sniff. Xander’s heart wrenched. He pressed his eyes together tightly against the unfathomable ache and reminded himself he only needed to survive one more night. Then all would be over.

He stayed awake for a long time, listening to Adrian and telling himself it was for the best.

* * *

The training yard was bursting with activity, but all Xander seemed capable of this morning was sighing and yelling half-hearted critiques at one of the soldiers. He wasn’t officially on duty, since he was supposed to be training his own recruit, but the captains were good company and Adrian had hardly looked at him over breakfast. He had not spoken more than two words.

It was his fault.

He knew, all too deeply, the noble task appointed to him.

He also knew, with a depth and clarity that scared him, that Adrian was as in love with him as he was with the prince.

But Adrian… Xander was fairly confident that his prince did not know the extent of the feelings he harbored. Ever since their flirtation in the early days, the knight had taken great pains to keep their interactions strictly platonic.

Xander had made a mistake. But it was one he could not apologize for, or fix. He had failed to ask for reassignment when it counted, and now here he was, dancing on the sword’s edge of temptation, unfairly teasing and tempting his best friend just because it wasn’t strictly forbidden at the moment.

He was a piss-poor friend, and unless he found a way to travel to the past, he couldn’t do a solitary thing about it now.

He heaved another breath, and turned his attention once more to the trainees.

“Hakk!” he called out to Alexei’s recruit, “You’re still rushing in. _Observe_ before you swing. If you keep fighting every opponent the same way you won’t live to see next spring!”

“Harsh, but not wrong.” Alexei chuckled next to him. Xander shifted just enough to look at his friend, unsurprised by his stealthy appearance. It was his trademark skill, after all.

“I thought to inform you that if you sigh any more, my friend, I fear you will be mistaken or a lovelorn maiden,” the amused timbre earned Alexei a glare which he merrily took in stride. He leaned into Xander’s shoulder, just a little, and spoke more softly. “What ails you?”

Barely suppressing another sigh, Xander merely shrugged instead.

“Ah. The prince,” Alexei pondered sagely. He grunted when Xander’s elbow collided with his side. “Now, now!” he protested, rubbing the sore spot. “No need to become aggressive. Am I wrong?”

“Alexei,” his friend pleaded. Adrian was the last thing Xander wanted to be talking about.

“Everyone’s talking, you know,” the older man commented softly, looking back over at his trainee. Hakk quickly looked away from them. It coaxed a brief chuckle out of Xander, before his friend’s words hit him.

“And what do they speak of?” he demanded.

“Your recruit. Young Hadrian. Or maybe not so young.” Alexei side-eyed him. “About your age, is he not?”

“He is,” Xander admitted guardedly.

Finally, Alexei dropped all pretense of watching Hakk and turned to him. “Honestly, Xander. _Hadrian_. Could you not _try_ to make your desires less obvious? Your Brothers are placing bets on when you will Bond with him.”

“And which bet did you make?”

Genuine hurt stole across Alexei’s features, and shame washed over Xander.

“You know… Surely you know I would do no such—”

“I know,” Xander interjected. “Forgive me. This whole situation has me on edge.”

“Of course.” Alexei placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, gripping it gently. “In town,” he began hesitantly, “the womenfolk have seemed to have forgotten how to titter about anything other than how you will break both their hearts; but, frankly, I am more worried about yours.”

Xander looked into Alexei’s eyes, so honest and wanting to help. He felt the words rise in the back of this throat—and freeze.

Alexei seemed to read him anyway. “So you do miss him,” he mused. “You know,” he continued when Xander remained silent, “he could always become a Protector.”

Xander’s threw him a look sharp enough to cut.

His friend threw his hands up in surrender.

“It was just a suggestion!” His voice gentled. “I think he would do it, if you asked.”

“And how would you know?” Xander asked with narrowed eyes.

An almost wistful kind of smile curled Alexei’s lips.

“Just a hunch.”

Shaking his head, Xander placed his hand atop Alexei’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I am grateful to have a Brother such as you, Alexei. But I am fine. The prince is well guarded. After tonight, the threat will have passed and we can all rest easier. Things will be as they were.”

Alexei’s hand lingered a moment longer, a strange expression on his face. Then he withdrew, properly watching the recruits once more.

“Indeed. Well, perhaps you best be off to see High Knight Evalon, then. She has an assignment for you and Hadrian that might ease your mind a trifle more. My apologies for keeping you with trivial talk. Please tell her I insisted on your input here, if she chastises you.”

“What assignment?”

* * *

“We are to _what?_ ” Xander hissed, rage barely held in check. “Sir?” he gritted out as an afterthought.

High Knight Evalon eyed him disapprovingly, but did not call him on his recalcitrance. She merely repeated her report. “You and your new charge are to take the first shift at the palace ball tonight. I would have you teach this country lad something of civilized ways, and what it means to protect the crown.” Her frown deepened. “I thought you would be eager for such an assignment, Captain. Surely you have heard of the threats made on the prince’s life? I imagined it was only your ironclad sense of duty that kept you by your trainee’s side instead of His Majesty’s. Was I mistaken?”

Xander gaped, horribly uncertain of how to reply. Did he dare tell her the truth? She was the leader of the knights, and yet the royal advisors had not informed her. As a mere precaution, surely, but what if they suspected…? No. He would not think such things of his commander. Still. He opened Adrian to greater risk no matter what he chose. Which one was more substantial? Surely there would be those who recognized the prince at the ball, even dressed up as a knight. While it was true that nobles rarely looked at servants, Adrian was undeniably handsome. It was all but guaranteed that some neighboring princess or highborn heiress would look his way and recognize him from a previous year’s ball.

But information could spread like wildfire. If Evalon told but one other person, it might be the wrong one. Merely voicing the truth aloud may permit a nefarious ear to overhear.

It was a gamble either way, but one path held considerably more unknowns.

Xander had always preferred a direct challenge.

“You are not wrong, High Knight. His Majesty’s safety remains my greatest concern.”

Evalon’s expression was unreadable. She sighed and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. “I know it, Xander. And perhaps it is cruel of me to ask you to place your new charge beside your old. Do not think I have not noticed the resemblance, Captain.” Xander’s blood turned to ice. He eyed the commander warily, reminding himself to breathe. “I wish you well with your trainee. But you would do well to remember that the puppy is not the family dog. You may be bitten yet.” The familiarity of the strange idiom thawed his fear, leaving his knees weak. She squeezed his shoulder and walked past. “If it helps, I also order you to stay and enjoy yourself during the second shift. Luxuriate and stay by your prince, if it pleases you. Report after the supper bell. And try not to wear your new blood out.”

There was a smile to the words, but Xander’s head was still reeling. He couldn’t believe the commander thought… Was he _that_ obvious? And she believed… She believed he had plucked the first young lad resembling the prince as his bonded? Shame filled him at the very notion of it.

“We are—” Xander whirled on his heel, hand on the hilt of his blade, only to freeze, “—to attend the ball…?” Adrian’s voice trailed off into nothing, eyes wide and stance wary. Xander closed his eyes, and felt the ground beneath his feet, the chill air entering his lungs, the weak sun on his skin. In a blink he pushed the rush of emotions back and offered an apologetic smile to his friend.

“We are.”

Adrian relaxed his stance, but he failed to reclaim the easy grace Xander was accustomed to. “You are displeased.”

“I am concerned,” he corrected.

The quiet was ripe with discomfort. They had already exchanged more words than they had in the entirety of the morning.

“Mother and Father requested I hide in plain sight, did they not?”

The flare of irritation that rose in Xander was quickly quashed. “Indeed. However, I fear such a sight might be too plain. There are those who would recognize you. Perhaps even your enemies know your true face.”

Something sad flickered in the prince’s eyes before a weak version of his typical smirk curled his mouth. “Xander, dear. You have seen how I am painted for the balls. I am as good as veiled. No one will see me in this unadorned garb. How many times did you look upon my face before we met?” There was something acerbic to his tone. Adrian’s sniffles replayed in his mind. His heart lurched.

“We were not friends before then. I would know your face anywhere now,” Xander only heard the truth in his words after he spoke them. He wished he could swallow his tongue.

The prince took a step toward him, the first move either of them had made since coming face to face, and the despondence was clear in his blue eyes now. “And you think there is anyone in the lands who knows this face so well as you?”

Xander opened his mouth; the prince did not permit him to speak.

“Not even my own mother would pick me out so quickly as you. You see a threat only you are capable of. So unless you plan to take your blade to my throat…” the prince’s expression twisted, Xander’s heart plummeted into his gut. Just as quickly, Adrian’s face cleared, something plaintive in the pain’s wake. “Xander,” Adrian spoke his name with frightening gravity. “I… May we cease this scrapping? Please.”

Heart launching back up and into his throat, Xander’s surprise was so great it delayed his speech. “Of course, A-Adrian.” His pulse stuttered in time with his tongue, but he stood by his choice. A relieved smile transformed Adrian’s face, and with it Xander took what felt like the first true breath he had taken all day.

Adrian’s smile turned coy, familiar. “Excellent. The day is young yet. If we are to enjoy ourselves properly this eve, we best get to work. I will make a dancer of you yet.” With a wink, the prince strode away from him. It felt to Xander as though the man took his heart with him. His mind whirled and dragged as though he had plied himself with good drink, yet he was all too certain of his sobriety.

If he could just get through the rest of this evening without destroying either himself or their friendship…

A mere half a day more. That was it. Then all would be as it had been before.

It had to be.

Rubbing his temples briskly, Xander followed after his prince, muttering unheard sentiments about fools and tactical safety.

* * *

Despite Xander’s growing misgivings, he _had_ allowed Adrian to teach him a bit more of his dances in the slice of downtime before their evening shift. And despite their earlier truce, it was continuing to prove to be a point of contention.

“Just _one_ dance, Xander. You heard Evalon. She expressly commanded you to enjoy yourself. The guard changes in less than a quarter bell. Please. For me.”

Xander leaned in close and dropped his voice low. “Just because we have not seen anyone make a move on Lunar does not mean your assassin is not present. They may have even already determined he is a fake.” Xander attempted his most cutting glare, but even without the unimpressed rise of Adrian’s brow he could feel it fall flat. No matter how he tried, he simply could not command his liege in the same manner he did his men, and Adrian knew it. Even so, one of them should attempt to be sensible. The prince, however, sensing his weakness, pressed his advantage.

“I promise to stay in full view of you. I will even keep this forsaken armor on if it pleases you. Just let me see the fruits of my labor,” he coaxed.

He caved.

“ _One,_ ” he emphasized with a finger.

Adrian’s grin was positively glowing. Xander quickly broke eye contact, masking the hitch in his breath.

“Wonderful!” he chirped brightly, perking up even more as something caught his attention. “Perfect timing. I do believe those are our replacements?” he nodded to the soldiers filing through the main entrance at the top of the grand stair and systematically marching in pairs to each of the guardpoints.

Xander frowned, a nervous sort of dread that was typically reserved for the start of a battle filling his gut.

“Indeed.”

Not a moment later, their replacements were before them. “Has all been well?”

“It has,” Xander confirmed, somewhat reluctantly.

“Nothing suspicious. Not anything worth reporting, anyway,” Adrian chimed in. Both knights became intent on him, to the man’s obvious startlement. “Just the usual court gossip. Some drunkards getting fistfuls they ought not to and the like.” The knights shot each other a knowing glance. One of them even chuckled.

“Aye. Wit’ luck it’ll stay that way.”

Adrian nodded rather impatiently, though Xander doubted either of their replacements would notice. “Well, we will be taking your leave then. Good eve.”

Without further ado Adrian was whisking Xander out and down a servant’s corridor, batting at his shoulder. “We must divest you of this armor. While it is true you are quite handsome in it and move well enough, it will not do for this event. Ah! Here we are.” He gripped Xander’s arm and drew him into a side room. Xander could only gawk at the deep blue of the fine silk tunic strung up there.

“Adrian—”

“Xander, dear, do us a favor and save your protests. We both know you will be wearing this one way or another. Prolonging the inevitable does neither of us any good.” Adrian flicked one of the straps of his armor playfully and raised both of his artfully sculpted eyebrows. “Or is it that you require my assistance?”

Heat bloomed in Xander’s cheeks and he swatted Adrian’s hand aside. The prince made a show of cradling it to his chest and pouting, but Xander knew it for the ruse it was. He changed his garb perfunctorily, resolutely ignoring the feeling of blue eyes heating the back of his neck. He turned to Adrian.

And froze.

The prince seemed poised on the verge of speech, but nothing moved past his lips but air. Brushes of skin and breaths so nearly shared surged through his mind. Xander’s pulse began to race. Adrian’s throat bobbed, his gaze running over every inch of him so thoroughly Xander could almost feel it. He shivered, and immediately told himself it was the chill of the room. They could not… It was too close to the previous eve. They balanced on the knife’s edge as it was. If they could survive but a few more hours they could cease this charade that they were anything other than master and servant.

“You picked it out,” he accused, a hair more harshly than intended. He ignored the pain Adrian’s flinch caused him and began striding back to the hall. He tried to lighten his tone. “If I look like a fool in front of your kin you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Xander counted three footfalls before the prince spoke, with a convincing amount of hubris, “After _my_ tutelage? You insult me! I have my pride, you know.” A bit of the confidence leached from Adrian’s voice. “While I do enjoy a good laugh at your expense every other moon, surely you know I would not place you in a position to shame you publicly.”

Guilt pierced through the wall Xander was trying to hold between himself and his best friend. There was a drop of pleading there, barely noticeable, but no less vivid for it. Xander rubbed his brow. He was being an ass. Ordered to play with fire, his own fear of being burned was causing him to throw flames at one who had done absolutely nothing to deserve it.

He knew, deep down, they both remembered those days by the river with too much fondness than was seemly.

He knew, too keenly, he should have fought harder to pass this particular assignment to another suitable knight. That by accepting, they both courted something that ought stay buried.

* * *

“Excuse me.”

Back in the main hall, Xander found a pretty young heiress in front of him. A quick survey of his surroundings placed Adrian some thirty paces away, beaming incorrigibly. His heart sank and flew all at once.

“Would you care to dance?”

Focus back on the woman in front of him, he couldn’t shake the feeling that _somehow_ this was Adrian’s orchestration. Fine. If that was what he wanted.

“It would be my pleasure, Lady…?”

“Amiel,” Her painted lips curved in a deadly beautiful smile. Xander returned a polite one of his own.

“Lady Amiel,” he offered his arm in escort, which she took with a bit more gusto than he was expecting, enveloping him in a cloud of muddled floral scents that nearly made him gag. She threw a grin over her opposite shoulder, and caught a group of women eyeing them and tittering to one another. It blanketed him with unease. All too quickly, he recalled with keen clarity why he did not care for these functions.

The dance began, and he executed the steps flawlessly, just as Adrian had taught him, feeling every bit as stiff as the trophy he was meant to be to this woman. Still, he managed to smile until the last notes of the song. When he made to release her, however, she plastered herself to his front.

From the sidelines, Adrian frowned.

“You are a wonderful dancer,” she crooned. “How is it that I’ve never danced with you before?”

Trying to reclaim his personal space, Xander forced a laugh. “Ah, I am afraid I am not terribly fond of parties…” he cast his gaze about, relief hitting harder than he expected when his eyes landed on Adrian, still safe, if looking less pleased than before. It concerned him. “Pardon, but if you’ll excuse me…”

He turned and fled as quickly as was suitable, but he did not make it even halfway to his prince when another woman appeared before him. This one was so bold that she did not even ask him to dance. She outright grabbed his hands and dragged him into the swirl of people on the floor.

“You… you have’ta dance with me!” she slurred, giggling brightly when she misstepped and Xander was forced to catch her before she pitched into the floor.

“Good lady…” But he found he could not talk, remember footwork, and keep the sloshed woman on her feet at the same time. The moment the dance ended he urged her over to the nearest settee. She pulled at his trousers, and his hands flew out to catch himself on the back of her seat.

Patience at end, he threw a curt, “Thank you,” in her general direction before charging back to where he had last seen Adrian.

He wasn’t there.

His heart stopped.

And then restarted as he caught a flash of leather and blond hair storming out into the garden.

Xander all but jogged after him.

“A—Hadrian!” A cold sweat broke out at his temples at his near mistake.

Adrian continued charging deeper into the garden. His agitation was palpable.

“Hadrian!” He felt a fool calling that fake name. The prince turned sharply left, and Xander realized where he was going. He broke out into a jog until he caught up. “Adrian,” he called softly, reaching for his friend’s arm.

His fingers had barely grazed the other when Adrian whirled on his heel, lips curling back from his teeth in a way that sent Xander stumbling backwards.

“Don’t!” He spit. Both of them stopped in their tracks. The prince never had raised his voice to him like that, nor had he used slang. “Don’t,” he repeated, much more gently.

“Don’t _what?_ ”

A muscle in Adrian’s jaw twitched. He threw up his hands. “Come flying after me like some nursemaid after a child! Despite your insistence otherwise Xander _dear_ , I am capable of recognizing a threat. I can even rival you in swordplay. So can we finally drop this farce? I am quite certain I can survive the night, so why don’t you go back to parading duchesses about the floor?”

Xander looked at Adrian, confused and mildly alarmed.

“What are you on about?”

Adrian charged into his personal space. “Do not play the fool with me, Xander. You had your pick of any person in there. They were all eating out of your hand. I am only in your way.”

Something inside of Xander snapped. The ire he had put to bed earlier flared back to life. He gripped Adrian harshly by his tunic, relishing the startled little gasp it shook from his idiotically perfect mouth. “You have the gall to berate me for indulging in your wish? You speak as though it is mine!” He took a great breath, the hurt and confusion of yesterday and the repression of his heart from all the days before it building the pyre. He barely noticed Adrian’s face creeping closer to his own. _“In my way? You_ asked this of me, Adrian. I let you have your way, and this is what I receive? Your hostility? Your delusions? You truly think I would rather be twirling duchesses about when I could be next to _you_ in their stead?”

Adrian’s eyes went round. Xander could feel the expression mirrored on his face.

Then the horror of what he not merely stated, but _yelled,_ swept all rationality away. He released Adrian as though he were wrought of hot steel. He felt faint.

Shrill screams sliced through the night, a cacophony of clanking metal and panicked people following it.

Adrian and Xander froze, eyes locked. There were already nobles pouring from the ballroom by the time they rounded the outer wall, blocking their way in.

Xander gripped one of the fleeing noblemen by the arm. “What happened?” he demanded.

“I’m not sure! Someone pulled out a blade. Everything started happening at once!”

With a frustrated growl, Xander threw the man forward with the tide of the crowd and began fighting his way upstream once more. Adrian’s blond head was bobbing in and out of sight just beyond his reach. He struggled to catch up.

Breaching the door, the sounds of clashing steel grew louder. His blood grew cold.

“Adrian!” Xander yelled, forgetting all pretence in his panic.

The attacker, veiled thickly but otherwise dressed in fine blue garb for the occasion, glanced his direction, but his target, “Prince Adrian,” would not permit distraction. Lunar leapt, forcing the assassin to parry.

The true Adrian was charging full at the pair, Xander still desperately trying to separate himself from the frightened knot of bodies pushing out the exit.

“Adrian!” he called again, to no avail. The prince pushed forward, blade in hand. With a jarring chill Xander realized that he had never taken it off. He felt naked in comparison.

The movement in the room seemed to slow as Adrian finally caught up to the duel. With a mixture of horror and awe, Xander watched as his friend smoothly intervened, turning the tide of the battle easily with two on one.

Where one moment he was still held back, the next Xander was free. It took him less than ten paces to reach the fight, heart hammering against his ribs far harder than it ought. Far harder than it had in any previous battle. Something about this assailant bothered him. The knowledge danced along the edges of his memory just out of reach.

“Give up!” Adrian called to the veiled man, dodging a reckless swing of blade and arcing around the man, Lunar mirroring him. There were at least five other knights approaching, finally free of the stampeding nobles. “Your attempt has failed. You are outnumbered. Cooperate and you may yet see mercy.”

Xander tackled the man before he could more than draw breath for a response. His sword skittered across the floor. The knight had the young man snuggly pinned with his legs and body weight before he could comprehend his situation. Adrian was by his side in a blink, redoubling his hold as the assassin thrashed beneath them. Lunar, now armed with two blades approached the tangled trio warily.

Angry dark eyes glared at him with disgust, and abruptly everything clicked into place.

Xander ripped the veil unceremoniously from his face.

There was a sharp inhale behind him.

“Hakk?” Xander twisted to look up at Alexei’s face, which was contorted with turmoil. He made to kneel beside Xander, and found Lunar’s swordpoint at his throat, coaxing him back into standing straight.

“Lunar?” His face was openly pained now, betrayal plain on his visage as he looked between Lunar and Xander. To Xander’s surprise, Lunar looked equally devastated.

One of his Brothers approached with bindings, and Xander let himself be distracted for a moment by making sure Hakk was secure before rising and coming to stand between Lunar and Alexei.

“My Prince.” he spoke quietly, “If you would.” He held out his hand for one of the blades. Lunar only hesitated a breath before silently relinquishing Hakk’s weapon into his Brother’s hands. Xander flourished it up under Alexei’s jaw, and “the prince” withdrew, subtly making to stand by Adrian’s side.

Xander felt Alexei swallow against the point of his sword.

“My friend,” he began plaintively, “you must believe I did not know of this.”

“I must do nothing, Alexei,” Xander replied coolly; then with more emotion, “But I wish to. You know as well as I how I must proceed.”

At the mention of procedure, Alexei visibly settled, though his features were still pinched with distress. “Of course.” His eyes kept flickering between his apprentice and his friend. “Still, it is in my heart that you hear I did not know of this. I wish I had.”

“He’s telling the truth.”

All attention turned to Hakk.

“Your word holds little sway at present, traitor,” Lunar spoke up coldly.

Xander placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Let him speak, Your Majesty.”

Gaze uncertain, Lunar stared at Xander a good moment before nodding his allowance. “Speak, but waste not our time. Why should we believe either of you?”

“Your prince is a spoiled brat with a lovelorn knight that trails him like a puppy, remaining blind to the more true and equal love right beside him. I serve my people and my cause happily, but after meeting you, Xander, killing this ignorant dandy became my _pleasure_. Do with me what you like. I knew my life to be forfeit the moment I crossed your borders. But don’t you insult Alexei with your suspicion. He serves fools, but he is a good and loyal man, undeserving of you.”

Forgetting himself, Xander gawked. The silence grew cloying. Adrian cleared his throat uncomfortably, breaking Xander out of his shock. He snapped to attention, but it was not he who spoke first.

“Be that as it may, Hakk, we have procedure in place for a reason. Our king is wise and good,” Alexei gave a small nod in the direction of both Adrian and Lunar, “I am willing to place my trust in his judgement, as I always am.” He turned his gaze back to Hakk, unfathomably sad. “I may be lovesick, but I am no idiot. I know who I serve; and he would never order his servants on missions that carved their tombstones.”

Face paling, Hakk gawked at Alexei, but the knight had already returned his attention to Xander, visage strained. He spoke quietly, keenly aware of the audience.

“I did not mean for you to learn of it like this.” He looked askance at Hakk. “I did not mean for you to learn at all.” He returned his gaze, steady and true, though pained, to Xander, “I know where your heart lies. You may be unable to trust me at the moment. But I trust you.”

Robbed of words, Xander wordlessly let his sword hand drop and nodded. It coaxed the smallest of smiles from Alexei.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“While this has been illuminating, surely we should move this along, Your Majesty?” Adrian inquired of Lunar somewhat pointedly.

“Yes,” the disguised knight jumped to agree. “But treat them well. We are not savages, and Alexei is still one of our own.”

“Well said, Your Majesty,” Adrian praised with an inclination of his head.

“Xander,” Lunar turned to address the personal guard, “Please escort your charge and me to the nearest safehold. The immediate threat has likely passed, but we must discuss how to proceed.”

“Of course, My Prince,” Xander acknowledged with a slight bow.

Xander held Alexei’s gaze a long moment. He dropped his sword and stepped forward, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I believe you, my friend. But for now, you still must let our Brothers take you until we can verify this.”

Alexei’s head dropped and he sighed. His despondency lasted only that moment, however. When he raised his head again his shoulders and visage were set with resolve. Xander stepped away as the knights on duty took both Alexei and Hakk away.

They left the other knights to tend to the securing of the premises and slipped into a passageway, Xander’s eyes sharp for trouble that never came. They made it to the secret corridor and through the maze of hallways in near silence, not daring to speak until they got to the security of the small antechamber and safe room.

As soon as they were cleared, Lunar dropped to a knee before Adrian. “My apologies Your Majesty. Beholding my impersonation must have been abominable.”

Adrian smiled kindly. “Not at all, Knight Lunar. You handled your station with grace and fortitude. I have nothing but commendations for your performance. Please rise.” He waited for the knight to do so. “You should, however, change and report to High Knight Evalon.”

Xander’s features pinched. “Is that wise, My Prince? We do not know how compromised our forces are.”

Adrian’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “Xander… surely you were… no, no you were not.”

“Adrian, what the devil are you going on about?”

Lunar’s eyebrows flew upwards. Too late, Xander recognized his error and flushed crimson.

The prince ignored them both. “When you left the room to give me privacy with my parents, we had a… a discussion about the wisdom of this plan. They made mention that it was High Knight Evalon who conceived of it. I thought you knew.”

Embarrassment still warring for his attention, Xander struggled to focus. “No. The Chief Royal Advisor informed me. He stressed the confidential nature of the plan and insisted I trust no one. I did not believe she knew of the operation at all.”

“I received my orders directly from her,” Lunar chimed in.

Xander frowned.

“The oversight was likely accidental.” Adrian reasoned. “Too many people being overly cautious. Regardless, we can make inquiries later. For now, you must give your firsthand report.”

“Of course, My Prince.” Alexei nodded and made for the large chest in the corner, pulling out spare clothing and discarding the finery of the evening.

Xander caught the prince’s eyes and held them. He was impatient to speak, but Adrian’s eyes held an unnecessary warning. As soon as Lunar was changed, he turned to the prince once more.

“I will be taking my leave, then, Your Majesty.” Lunar bowed, and turned to go.

“Knight Lunar,” he waited until Lunar was looking at him once more. “After you report, go to Alexei.”

Lunar’s face went pale and blank. “My Prince?”

“As his guard, of course. We will have a proper trial. Until then he should be guarded by trustworthy men.”

Adrian smiled far too knowingly, and Lunar remained uneasy, but nodded his assent nonetheless. “Of course, Your Majesty.” He bowed once more and was gone.

Xander rounded on his friend.

“What was that about?”

Adrian raised an elegant eyebrow.

“Nothing that presently concerns you.” The haughty intonation was meant to be playful, but Xander scowled.

“There has been a breach in our security. Veiled statements, while play for you, may make a great deal of difference to me.”

Adrian rolled his eyes. “Xander, dear, must you be so dramatic?” The playful light drained from his cerulean eyes. “There will always be another threat. Tonight’s has passed. I thought to offer Lunar kindness and Alexei protection, nothing more.”

Xander fumed.

“What kindness? Working an extra shift after nearly being skewered in your name?”

Instead of further ire, the prince’s gaze turned curious. “There are certain advantages to not being the center of everyone’s attention, Xander. It allows one to make observations not otherwise possible. You were focused on Alexei and his charge. I was watching Lunar.”

“And?”

“It must not leave this room.”

“If My Prince commands it.”

Adrian’s face fell. “Not your prince. Your friend requests it.”

Immediately all the wind went out of Xander’s sails.

“Of course… Adrian.”

The corner of Adrian’s mouth tipped upwards ever so slightly. “Lunar is in love with him.”

Xander frowned. “With who? Wait. Alexei?”

“Yes.”

“You order him to stand guard to ease his mind.”

“Yes.”

“Was that not cruelty as well? He has just learned… that his affections are not returned.”

The prince chose his next words carefully, “Much like Alexei, I think Lunar already knew that. Though, maybe… no. No, I will speculate no further.”

For a moment, Xander was quiet. When he opened his mouth again, his voice was gravel. “You very nearly ruined everything tonight.”

Adrian shook his head a little, clearly bewildered by the change of subject. “Excuse me?”

“This whole ruse was supposed to keep you safe,” he growled. “And you… _you_ go running straight into the fight! I wasn’t even _close_ to you! What would the point have even been if you had _—_ ”

The torrent of words was sealed off with the soft press of lips, eliciting a little cry from Xander’s throat that had Adrian tenderly wrapping one arm around his knight’s waist as his other hand crept up to cradle the back of his head. Xander went limp in his arms, mouth working against his own fervently, clutching Adrian like the prince was the only thing holding him up. For heart-hammering moments they clung together, rough breaths and wet noises the only sounds.

With a quiet moan, Xander pried himself away from the kiss. The only sound was their panting as they both tried to regain some composure. Only Xander, face pale, did not look pleased, and it sent an icy spike of fear down Adrian’s spine. Xander’s eyes, unwavering, were filled with pain.

“What?”

“Please, Xander, just…” he claimed his knight’s mouth once more, Xander helpless to do more than respond in kind for long moments. Reluctantly, he pulled himself free.

“My Prince,” Xander gasped quietly, “we can’t do this.”

In all manner of sincerity and confusion, Adrian replied, “We have.” as though it was as simple and uncomplicated as spreading butter on his morning pastry. Xander was not amused.

“You know perfectly well what I mean,” he snapped, then insistently pressed on. “We must not let it happen again. We cannot have this.”

Adrian’s eyes flashed like lakes on fire.

“You would rather have those women, then?”

Frustration seared Xander to his bones. “You know I would not!”

It took all of Xander’s will to hold his ground when the prince invaded his personal space, speaking lowly in his ear, voice full of desire and a hint of yearning.

“Then does your blood not boil like mine at the slightest touch from you?”

Xander’s breath hitched. He immediately withdrew and held his palms out to thwart any further advances, eyes firmly averted from Adrian’s all too compelling face. He spoke harshly, “Truly,” bit Xander, “must you make this harder than it already is? Of course my blood boils. How could it not? But you are my charge, not my Brother. To consort with you would be treason of the highest grade. I will not dishonor my family that way no matter how it rends my soul when you look at me that way.” As if his own face wasn’t crumpled with pleading desperation.

“But we are Brothers tonight, are we not? There is no royalty here. Just two knight Brothers enjoying a night.” Adrian leaned close, tracing the line of Xander’s neck, along his jawline, to his ear, where he nibbled lightly, revelling in the full-body shudder it earned him. “Could we not enjoy this night a little more?” He sucked on the lobe, Xander’s gasp lighting his own body on fire. “If my tongue alone will not persuade you, perhaps my lips can.” He began to mouth his way back down the column of Xander’s throat.

Hands came up to grip Adrian’s shoulders, but they neither pushed nor pulled. Xander gasped. “Adrian—”

“Shh.” 

Xander’s will was slipping away like sand through a tightly clenched fist. The more Adrian’s skin traced his, the less he resisted, until his prince had drained every drop of resolve from his being. Letting Adrian take charge, he allowed himself to be led through the door of the rather lavish safe room.

Even knowing what awaited him, Xander still froze when his eyes landed on the bed. Like vines, the prince’s pale hands wound around his torso. His breath ghosted the shell of his ear as he breathed.

“If you truly do not desire this, I will not force you, my love.”

Xander sagged into his grasp. Adrian felt him heave a sigh, then turn his head, searching. Moving back enough to allow the twist of his shoulders, Adrian met his mouth, the fire below his navel stoking with every press of lips and nip of teeth.

The prince reached out with his tongue and Xander opened his mouth to him with no resistance at all. The tip of his tongue danced and dodged as skillfully as his blade. Xander moved one broad palm to cup and squeeze his buttocks, drawing a deep moan from Adrian’s throat that flared his passion all the hotter.

Withdrawing just enough to part their lips, Xander tilted his forehead into Adrian’s. Immediately, the prince’s lips were seeking his again, Xander acquiesced one more kiss, but then held himself at bay.

“Xander,” Adrian whimpered, still weakly struggling against him.

“Shh, Adrian. Let me drink this in,” he whispered.

“If you are to drink me in, surely you could do so more literally.”

Xander could not help but snort. Adrian smacked his shoulder lightly.

“Impatient,” he teased.

Adrian pulled back with a sudden sharpness to his eyes, the miasma of haze dissipated.

“On the contrary,” he murmured gravely, “I have patiently held myself in check for years without a hope of having you.” Adrian’s grip around Xander tightened. “I will gorge myself on you until the sun rises, lest a single second of time I can twine myself with yours escapes.” He firmly pressed his lips to Xander’s, who helplessly returned the pressure. He could never deny Adrian anything, and certainly not this. When his mouth opened, Xander took the offering and gently explored Adrian’s lips and teeth and tongue. Adrian pressed harder, probed deeper. It smashed Xander’s nose and made breathing a trifle more difficult, but he found it paled in comparison to the pleasure of Adrian’s taste and touch.

The prince groaned deep in his throat.

Desire surged through him, pushing him into the prince’s space. He stumbled backwards, caught off guard, but Xander wrapped secure arms around him, pleasure singing through his veins when Adrian clung to him all the more tightly. He began pulling at Xander, encouraging him further into the room, until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Adrian pulled back for a mere second, mischief in his eyes as he tightened his hold in Xander’s tunic and nearly threw him onto the bed with a reversal of weight Xander himself had taught him.

He laughed breathlessly. How he loved this man.

“I confess,” he said as Adrian knelt over him, every inch the spectacularly arousing sight he imagined it to be, “I know not how I have resisted you this long.”

Adrian’s lips captured his knight’s once more, hungry and greedy. He was panting when he broke away. He closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “Every day I have wished to be the rash noble boy you took me for all those years ago. If only it would let me be yours.”

Drunk on pleasure, Xander spoke with unthinking honesty. “You _are_ mine.” 

Adrian pounced on him; lips on Xander’s lips, his neck, hands up his shirt, a rod of heat rubbing against his hip. Xander moaned, long and loud, overwhelmed. He pulled back, but Adrian knew him too well.

“No, no, love, you do not get to be shy now.” He brazenly palmed his knight’s cock through his breeches. Xander’s breathing hitched with the involuntary jerk of his hips. Adrian licked his lips. “Oh, yes,” he commented, continuing his ministrations and watching Xander flush a deeper red, sweet little noises clawing their way up his throat. “You have always been a fetching blusher.” He fingered the outline of Xander’s desire. “I wonder if this blushes just as handsomely, hm?” He began undoing the ties that bound him, and Xander’s lips parted, eyes watching hungrily. Adrian nearly had him out when he suddenly sat up, hands flying to the clasps of the armor Adrian still bore.

“Wait,” he swallowed thickly. “You, too.”

A sly and sweet smile curled Adrian’s reddened lips, so much more fetching than Lady Amiel’s had been. “With pleasure.”

They stripped one another. Efficiently, but taking the time to explore. Adrian was softer than Xander imagined. Xander was delightfully sensitive, writhing and shuddering as the prince trailed his lips along the line of hair on his abdomen, then lower. He jerked and cried at the first touch of Adrian’s lips on his sex.

 _“Adrian,”_ he gasped reverently, swordhand coming to thread through the light strands of Adrian’s hair. The prince groaned and let his eyes slip closed at the sensation of rough fingertips massaging his scalp.

Xander wished to do similarly, but however hard he tried, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from his best friend, no matter how surely the memory was to haunt him later. Pale eyelashes resting on paler cheeks. Soft lips slick and perfect over the hard hot skin of him. The shift of weight against his thigh as Adrian momentarily readjusted and then the head of him was brushing against the fleshy roof of Adrian’s mouth and Xander couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t blink.

He threw his head to the side with a deep moan, but still refused to look away, to miss a second of Adrian pulling back, perfect suction, tucking a wayward strand of hair back as his tongue lolled around the tip of him, then sank back once again in a steady but agonizing rhythm that Xander was sure would drive him mad.

“Oh, _oh,_ ” his fingers danced along Adrian’s skin, still light from a winter spent indoors, smooth but for a hint of stubble. He felt every breath his prince took. And when he cracked his eyelids to peer up at him with river blue irises, thin around the wanton black of his pupils, Xander caressed his cheekbone and came undone with a heaving gasp and a shout.

With a small wet pop, Adrian pulled off and licked his lips. Xander, still cupping his face with the utmost affection, heaving, gaped at him in awe and confusion.

“Surely that could not have been _good?_ ”

The prince laughed brightly, turning his head to press a kiss into Xander’s palm. He lifted one of his hands to press against Xander’s.

“I can’t say I would order it for my evening meal, but I _very_ much enjoyed the way you taste.” He pitched forward, crawling back over his knight and pressing him back down onto the cot. “Mind if I share?”

Adrian lingered, lips just out of reach, plump and shiny from where they had stretched around him, and Xander surged forward to drink them in with the desperation of a man dying of thirst.

“I wish to please you,” he gasped when they broke apart.

“You already please me,” Adrian panted.

Sitting up, Xander gripped Adrian’s shoulder and looked into his eyes with pleading desperation. Fingers skated shyly against his length. “Never like this.” As if magnetized, he once more pressed his lips hungrily to Adrian’s. “I want you. I want to feel you. Hear you. I want _everything_ ,” he breathed.

Adrian shuddered violently.

 _“Yes,”_ he gasped. “Everything, Xander, love. I desire it. Give it all to me. Do not spare a solitary thing. I will take whatever you wish. I love you.”

Xander heaved a breath that sounded dangerously close to a sob and descended upon his prince, pressing fervent kisses down his torso, worshipping every inch of him. Adrian moaned and let his hands freely wander the expanse of Xander’s skin, clutching at him hard whenever he paused to suck and lick along his most tender places.

“This place doesn’t happen to have—”

“Oil?” Adrian breathed between strong gulps of air. “But of course.” He made to sit up, and Xander backed off just enough to allow the motion. The prince opened a basket seated next to the mattress and shifted through its contents, reemerging a moment later with their prize.

The prince handed the vial over to Xander, who took it, but hesitated. He shyly glanced between the bottle and Adrian. “How do you want to…?”

It took him a heartbeat, but then Adrian laughed, a very fond smile stealing over his lips. He leaned forward to kiss Xander’s full mouth. “I like it in me, if that is what you are asking. But I am certain I would like the other way as well. And I am more than happy to have you both ways and see what we like best. Perhaps multiple times, just to be certain.” Adrian’s eyebrows lifted suggestively, and then he was laughing again as Xander tackled him back against the bed and bore down. The laughter turned into a choked off gasp as Xander bit, none too gently, at the crux where neck met shoulder, then littered his skin with kisses up to his best friend’s ear, where he gently tongued and nibbled on his lobe in counterpoint.

Adrian’s hips could not cease their movement against Xander’s thigh.

“This is,” he gasped, “better than I imagined.”

“Shut up,” Xander growled, cheeks still delightfully pink. Adrian giggled until Xander sealed his mouth with another devouring kiss, transforming the sound into a throaty moan.

Xander pulled back and sat up, groping around for the vial that had slipped from his fingers in his quest for skin. The knight took a moment to admire his best friend, laid back against the pillows and golden hair billowing around him, muscles defined under pale unblemished skin, wanton and panting. His heart swelled, so full it verged on pain.

He uncorked the vial, and hesitated. His eyes raked down Adrian’s form, expression twisting.

Taking note, Adrian propped himself on his elbows. “Xander,” he whispered. He shifted his weight till he could reach for him with one hand. His fingers stroked gently along Xander’s thigh, making him shiver. “Make love to me?”

Swallowing hard, Xander dropped his eyes and carefully coated his fingers in oil. He recorked the bottle and locked eyes once more as he gently probed and broached Adrian, the latter’s mouth falling open slightly as he worked one digit inside. The prince collapsed back on the bed, small noises caught in his throat. Xander twitched with every one of them.

“You can add more, dear. I rather like doing this to myself. I won’t break.”

The heat was positively radiating off of Xander’s face. Even so, he glared at Adrian, the combination proving particularly fetching. “I will be as gentle with you as I please, _Brother_.”

Adrian’s lips quirked and he started to laugh before it was abruptly transformed into a deeply satisfied groan as another finger was added and Xander began to stretch and stroke with renewed interest. _“Yes_. If you insist upon being gentle,” his breathing hitched, “keep doing _that_.”

Indulging the command, Xander continued. His blood rushed in his ears as he wrung more cries out of Adrian. A piece of him was keenly aware of the ephemerality of this moment and afraid it would be over too soon.

Desire loomed larger than terror, however. When Adrian pushed himself up to kiss him, releasing those sounds directly into his mouth, his mind was wiped clean of everything but the need to unify himself with the man.

Adrian pulled back, brushing one thumb over a stubbled cheek. “Come into me? I am ready. I have been ready for so long, Xander. Every time I’ve laid eyes on you since the riverbank. Please, please…”

Xander took both hands and hoisted Adrian into his lap, delighting in his startled gasp. Adrian reached for the oil, blond hair cascading over strong shoulders and making Xander’s mouth run dry. The prince did not look away, blue eyes boring into his as a sure and slick hand wrapped around his shaft and made his breath shudder through an open mouth.

Moving to brace himself against Xander’s shoulder, he was nudged until a tight heat engulfed him, slid down him, made him bow his head into Adrian’s neck in an attempt to ground himself as heady pleasure threatened to lift him away. Adrian’s muscles clenched and fluttered as he ground himself down in Xander’s lap, pushing the most exquisite gasps past the knight’s lips. Adrian drank them right off his tongue.

“Adrian,” he gasped.

“Yes, love?”

“I—” Adrian chose that moment to rise and abruptly sink down once more. Xander choked on a cry of pleasure, loud and unrestrained. The prince repeated the motion again, and again, and again, slowly at first and then faster, until his legs burned with the effort. He pressed his face tightly into Xander’s neck gasping his name and mouthing at salty skin. Blunt nails bit into his shoulder blades.

Xander threw Adrian back. The prince squawked, part in pleasure and part in discomfort, then shouted as the new angle rubbed him _exactly_ where it felt best. Strong hands cupped his face. Adrian melted into every kiss, whimpering as Xander slowly ground into him, bringing him to the brink.

Pulling back, Xander drank Adrian in with his endless green eyes.

“Adrian, I love you.”

The prince gave a hiccuping sob. A happy tear slipped free of one eye. Then Xander’s hand wrapped around him as he resumed his fierce thrusts and Adrian was gone. Xander held him tight as he pulsed, stroked him through every bright wave of sensation. He shivered and bucked, chasing every last dredge of pleasure, and in the midst of it Xander gasped and buried his face in Adrian’s chest, hips rolling and reverent kisses and praises mouthed along his skin.

* * *

The sound of sniffling woke Adrian from his doze.

He felt boneless. Confused, he forced his limbs into obedience. A pleasured shock went through him when he discovered Xander next to him.

Not a dream then.

But, “Xander…” he whispered, haze clearing. 

Tears glittered, unshed, in Xander’s eyes.

Alarmed, Adrian cupped his knight’s cheek. “My love, what is wrong?”

Strong, warm arms wrapped more tightly around him. Xander hid his face in the crook of Adrian’s neck, and the prince felt wetness trail down the side of his neck. His knight’s voice, however, was perfectly clear.

“I do not know how to bear this memory, Adrian. Holding those of the riverbank has been trying enough. But tasting this sweetness, knowing I cannot have it again. I…” He breathed harshly against Adrian’s neck for a moment. “I do not have the strength, Adrian. I have fought this so hard because I know myself well enough to know I cannot go back.” His fingers dug uncomfortably into the prince’s skin. “A transfer will be necessary.”

Adrian went stiff, then pulled back, gently plucking Xander’s hands from his shoulders to hold them, rubbing soothing circles into their backs, eyes holding a strange kind of intensity.

“What if I became your Brother?”

“Adrian, what are you—” the realization dawned on his face. His calloused hands clamped around his prince’s. “No. No, you cannot.”

“Why not?” Adrian pressed, the light in his eyes growing.

Xander spluttered, “Because!”

Adrian hummed, a tiny smile lifting his mouth. “Convincing.”

“Adrian, please, you are a prince not a—”

“Not a what? A fighter?” he scoffed. “You have ensured that I am.”

“But your family—”

“Will accept this.” Adrian enunciated insistently. “Though it has not been done since my grandfather’s generation, it is very honorable for a prince to give up his title for the protection of the people. I am not even First Heir. My father will bless this, as will my mother, if with less gusto.”

Xander slumped back on the bed, staring at Adrian in wonder. “You’re serious.”

A smile graced Adrian’s handsome features. “Where you are concerned? Deathly.” 

Releasing a shuddering breath, Xander’s touch turned reverent as his calloused fingertips danced along the prince’s skin, making him shiver. His voice was hushed when he spoke again. “I am too selfish to pretend I do not wish this, but…” He swallowed hard, suddenly unable to meet Adrian’s eyes, “it scares me, too.”

Adrian’s gaze softened. He carded a hand through Xander’s dark hair.

"Do not be frightened, dear Xander, we live in peaceful times. If anything this will reduce the risk to my life. I will no longer be a pawn to manipulate the royal family with. Everything will be largely the same, but we will be Brothers. Equal in station. No dishonor in partnering." He hesitated. "As deeply as you wish."

Xander's heart tripped. He caught Adrian’s hand once more, vice renewed. "As in…" he could not push the words past his lips, too afraid the illusion would be dispelled if he dared give voice to his deepest fantasy.

Adrian was not so shy. "Battle-bonded. I would take the oaths, if you would."

Disbelieving, flustered, Xander gasped, “Yes.” He pressed fervent kisses to the knuckles of the hand he had captured. “Yes,” he breathed against the skin.

Adrian bent down and captured his mouth in his own, smiling against his knight’s—his _Brother’s_ lips.

* * *

Somewhere in his heart, Xander had not believed it would be that easy, but it was.

“Did I not tell you it would be well with them?” Adrian crooned, not for the first time.

“You did,” Xander allowed, “However, the look on your face when they made inquiries into your lack of haste was priceless.”

Adrian’s cheeks took on color, but the light ribbing was nowhere near enough to kill his good mood. He wrapped both his hands around Xander’s arm and pressed in close as they continued down the residential street. Xander smiled at the gesture helplessly.

It had only been a couple of months since the failed assassination attempt, and a mere week since they took the oaths of the battle-bonded down by the riverbank they once frequented so many years ago. Adrian was more insufferable than ever—constantly complaining about the “rustic” lifestyle—but he was Xander’s, and the knowledge still warmed every bit of him.

“Well, there’s a sight I see _every day._ ”

Adrian perked up. “Lunar! How do you fare?” Xander paused and Adrian took the opportunity to approach his friend. In the aftermath of the assassination attempt they’d become unexpectedly close. A part of Xander wasn’t surprised. Aside from their similarity in looks they also had certain personality traits in common. Xander was quietly savoring the days of peace while he had them. 

“I would certainly fare better if you two would stop that stomach churning entanglement in public. Outside my house, no less.”

Adrian elbowed him in the ribs lightly. “You are simply still irate that you lost your bet.”

“We all lost the bet!” Lunar cried, gesturing wildly. “Not a single soul in the encampment gambled on Hadrian the ward being _Prince Adrian_ himself!”

“You were my imposter!”

“That didn’t give me the right to know where you went!”

Xander sighed. He had heard this argument a dozen times over, at least.

“His pride would not be so wounded if you had simply let them keep their money instead of insisting that you had won it by default,” a housewife chimed in from across the street, setting a crate down on the corner.

“Now where is the fun in that?” Adrian lilted with the exact charm that earned him a month’s wages before he had even officially become a Protector.

Lunar tucked a stray hair that had fallen out of its tie back irritably. Alexei appeared in the entryway. “The least you could do is treat us to drinks.”

Adrian laughed brightly. “Now, now. You think too well of my generosity. I could, however, be persuaded to buy _you_ a round.”

“Oh?” Lunar queried, intrigued.

“You do not mind, do you, dear?” Blond eyelashes batted at him. Xander rolled his eyes.

“Go. Just be wise. We have an early morning tomorrow.”

The snort Adrian gave was unexpectedly inelegant. “It is always an early morning. Worry not, I will be home with time to spare, beloved.” He pecked Xander on the cheek before returning to Lunar’s side. “Shall we?”

Lunar, taken off guard by Adrian’s change of plans, looked at Alexei rather uncertainly. The older man wordlessly nodded.

“I suppose what I am doing now can also be done later. Let me take this apron off…” Lunar disappeared into his dwelling, Adrian hot on his heels.

Alexei met Xander’s eyes gravely, but they both broke between one moment and the next and smiled at one another.

“Those two are a handful, are they not?” he chuckled.

Sighing, Xander tilted his head and cast an exasperatedly fond glance at the door. “They are. But all the trouble in the world could not make me trade him.” Remembering himself, Xander straightened, cheeks coloring minutely. Xander and Alexei had never discussed what Hakk had announced the day of the ball.

At first, it was the lack of privacy. Lunar was a near constant presence in the cells. After the few weeks it had taken to clear Alexei’s name, there was no easy way to bring it up. Especially after the surprise of him moving in with Lunar. While they had managed to clear the air and reaffirm their friendship, Lunar was nearly as constant a companion to Alexei as Adrian was to himself these days.

Alexei smiled. “I feel similarly.”

“Truly?” Without any distractions, Xander could plainly see the fondness on the other captain’s face. Still, he wasn’t sure… “Alexei. Whatever happened between the two of you?”

A red flush overtook Alexei’s ears and neck with alarming speed. For someone so implacable, the change was startling. Still, the man’s voice remained calm, though he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Perhaps another time.”

Xander narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Is there a better time than when both our shadows have run off?”

Alexei looked aside, apparently fascinated by the mortar of the house across the street. “A rare opportunity to be sure, but one I must pass by, unfortunately. I must attend my horse before dark falls.”

A flimsy excuse at best. Xander’s mouth dipped in a frown. “Alexei…” he walked a few paces closer, lowering his voice. “This is not… You do not…? That is to say… is all well between us?”

Eyebrows raised in genuine surprise, Alexei immediately placed a comforting hand on Xander’s shoulder. “Yes,” he reassured with gravitas. “You will always be the closest of my Brothers, Xander. It is just that this thing between Lunar and I—”

The door burst open.

“Alright, we are off to the tavern!” Adrian trilled. “ _Do_ wait up, dear.” He flicked underneath Xander’s chin with a wink and charged off down the road. Lunar nodded at Xander and squeezed Alexei’s shoulder before rushing to catch up.

A handful indeed.

“You were saying?”

The color in Alexei’s cheeks deepened. “That it remains a story for another time.”

* * *

Adrian and Xander fell into an easy rhythm that was surprisingly satisfying. Every morning they would wake, dress, and then Xander would take him out into the training yard for drills, sparring, or horseback lessons. While Adrian was every bit as skilled as an officer—in no small part thanks to Xander—somehow the man always found something new to teach him or improve. His knight forced him to yield on more occasions than he would happily admit to.

Their lives were like before but now twined together in every way, signs of merged existence everywhere in the modest officer’s room. It was truly a home like never before.

It was not ephemeral.

**Author's Note:**

> You are always free to inform me of typos.
> 
> I am sometimes still on [Tumblr](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
